Reminiscence
by Chabii
Summary: /Decade/ Yuusuke remembers the first time he met the duo, and the first friend he made outside his world. Slight POV, small spoilers, Merry Christmas.


**Reminiscence**

Yuusuke stretched his arms. Finally, he got his well-deserved rest from the small bickering between Kaitou and Tsukasa, and Natsumi's thumb jab to both. Today, it seems that Natsumi and Gramps went out to get some groceries, Tsukasa going somewhere, and Kaitou out as well, probably going to find treasures. Heaven knows where Kivala is.

He had the whole photo studio for himself. He could clean up, look at pictures, take pictures, or mess with the rooms (although he might have to face Natsumi's thumb after that), he decided to make tea and reminiscence on their journey.

The duo arrived in his world, Kuuga's World, early into the year. February, to be exact. He was still helping Ai Yashiro, his Ane-san, back then, when Decade appeared. Their relationship had a rocky start, partly due to what the man who gave him the Arcle Belt said, and due to the sudden death of his Ane-san, but over time, they became friends, if not best friends.

He followed them to Kiva's World with the help of Kivala, that little white bat who was always out to try and suck his blood. He had become a guard for the Fangire prince, Wataru, and tried to become friends with him, even if it caused injuries that would've taken forever to heal. He still felt lost after losing his only friend in his world. But he still tried to keep his promise; he will protect the smiles of people, whatever or wherever they are. And this was what inspired Wataru to take the throne of the King, and Yuusuke was proud of him.

Suddenly, he remembered if Tsukasa would agree to have Kaitou sleep on the couch tonight for what he did yesterday; another case of blaming. But not only did the thief blame him, he also blamed Tsukasa for the cake that they accidentally spilled. Natsumi's cake that they accidentally spilled. He was going to hiss the words "You, on the couch, forever," but Natsumi just poked her thumb in his neck and it was case closed, just like what she did when they were in Televi-kun's World. But he had always wondered whether the whole thing was real or just a dream; a bazooka made out of cardboard?

Just as he finished his tea, he heard someone knock. "Coming!" he said, getting his winter jacket on as he didn't want to freeze to death that day. When he opened the door, there was no one there. He stepped out, in case there was someone. As his foot stepped out, he felt blacking out, and suddenly, he was in front of a building…

…with Castle Doran sticking out. He gaped.

Wataru came out of the building, running away from someone, wearing reindeer ears. He gaped even more.

"Yuusuke-san!" Wataru said in horror, snapping Yuusuke out of his gaped consciousness. Wataru doesn't want anybody to see him in something cute; it wasn't right for a King to do such things. But there he was, wearing reindeer ears, with Yuusuke staring at him, amused.

Yuusuke tried hard not to laugh. "Uh, Merry Christmas?" he said, pointing to the ears Wataru promptly took off. ""Now, if you just wore it with a smile…"

"N-no!" Wataru threatened to reveal his Fangire markings, which was even worse than Natsumi's special technique, Yuusuke thought, but Wataru was now currently freezing to death in the middle of the street.

"King Wataru!" Yuusuke thought that the voice was very familiar, even if he didn't interact with the man that much, but when he saw a man with the same physical appearance…

"What are you doing here!? Get back inside, King, or you'll-!" Finally, the man noticed Yuusuke. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry, Garulu," Wataru said, trying to keep himself warm, "He's a friend."

_Ah,_ Yuusuke thought, _he isn't the World of Hibiki's Zanki…_

_Wataru? Friend?_ Garulu tried to calculate in his mind how his master had gotten a friend after all these months of just doing duties and not socializing. "King, let's go inside. The world will fall if we lose someone as great as you." He added, "You too, if you want."

Yuusuke nodded. _Besides, I don't know how long I'd get stuck here._ Just as he stepped into the building's door, however, he found himself blacking out again, and when he came to, he found himself back at the photo studio.

Tsukasa walked up to him. "Yuusuke, is it okay for you to have Kaitou sleep on the couch forever?"

"What did he do again?"

"Just look."

He followed Tsukasa towards the dining area, to find a very scared Kaitou, and an equally pissed off Natsumi.

"I swear!" Kaitou cried, backing away from the angry woman, "It was Tsukasa!"

But Natsumi wasn't in the mood for listening to any reason. Yuusuke simply chuckled.

"Hey, Tsukasa, was Televi-kun really true?"

"The world with the cardboard gun? Probably."

A moment of silence between the two. "Oh."

Tsukasa looked at him. "What?"

"I should've taken a picture of Wataru in those reindeer ears," he muttered to himself. Tsukasa simply looked at him as if he was crazy.

End.

A/N: Bored, just bored. Marry Christmas, and please read and review!


End file.
